Inzektor
| romaji = Inzekutā | english = Inzecter }} Inzecter is an archetype of DARK Insect-Type monsters which was introduced in Order of Chaos. So far, Inzecters with "Giga" in their names are Level 6 monsters with the ability to equip themselves from your hand to an Inzecter you control, and changing either the equipped monster's ATK or DEF to their ATK or DEF. Furthermore, if they are sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, they allow you to Special Summon another Inzecter from Graveyard once per turn. Playing Style Inzecter's effects focus on equipping themselves with other Inzecter monsters, along with becoming Level 6 monsters in order to Xyz Summon Rank 6 monsters, such as their ace "Inzecter Exabeetle". Unlike most of archetypes that focus on equipping other monsters, these monsters can directly equip from your hand, which makes things much easier than trying to send monsters straight from your Deck to your Graveyard. So far, their only downside in this archetype is that most "Inzecters" have 1000 or lower ATK/DEF, which is why they depend on each other to gain boosts. This, however, also makes them searchable, increasing their overall speed. Furthermore, they can equip "Inzecter Gigamantis" to boost their ATK to 2400, which is much better than their original ATK; alternatively, they can equip "Inzecter Gigaweevil" to boost their DEF to 2600, which, in turn, is much better than their original DEF. All of the Level 3 Inzecter monsters, while treated as an Equip Card, increase the equipped monster's Level by 3. This allows them to more easily Xyz Summon Inzecter Exabeetle. Even though they share the same ability to equip each other, they belong in different groups by effects. Inzecter Ameise and Inzecter Hornet are better as Equip Cards while Inzecter Damsel and Inzecter Centipede are better as the monsters they are equipped to. When an Equip Card equipped to either of the latter monsters is sent to the Graveyard, you can then use their effects to help swarm the field with more Inzecters. This allows cards such as Armor Blast, Double Cyclone, and Emergency Provisions, as well as Inzecter Hornet's own effect, to send your Equipped Inzecters to the Graveyard, harming your opponent and helping you. Additionally, one of the Inzecter Spell Cards (Inzecter's Sword Zect-Calibur) and one of the Inzecter Trap Cards (Inzecter's Orb) each equip themselves to an Inzecter you control. They both not only increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 each, they also help the archetype as a whole. The former, when sent to the Graveyard, returns an Inzecter from your Graveyard to your hand. Inzecter's Orb, on the other hand, can be sent to the Graveyard by its own effect in order to negate an effect that targets any Inzecter you control. Both of these cards will trigger the effect of Damsel or Centipede if equipped to them. All in all, Inzecters focus on equipping themselves, each other, and their Spell and Trap support cards in order to maintain a constant field presence and hand advantage. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Inzecter Gigamantis * Inzecter Ameise * Inzecter Centipede * Inzecter Damsel * Inzecter Hornet * Howling Insect * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Sangan * Genex Ally Birdman Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial Trap Cards * Inzecter's Orb * Lair Wire Extra Deck * Inzecter Exabeetle * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Gig-Anto Brilli-Ant * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 39: Utopia * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Underground Arachnid * Locomotion R-Genex Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. * This archetype could be based on Kamen Rider Kabuto for their distinctive feature to "equip" their respective mechanical insects/arachnids, called "Zecters", in order to transform. * The idea of equipping each other may have came from Zexal Weapon - Unicorn King Spear, which is released in the same pack. Inzecter